<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need a Ride? by Mrssakurahatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380904">Need a Ride?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake'>Mrssakurahatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Occupational Porn Plots: A Study [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Dirty Talk, F/M, Free day, Mechanic!Genma, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Sex, genmaweekend2020, occupational porn, over use of smirk, there is no better word for genma, tumblr event</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizune finds herself stranded in the middle of the Suna desert. Luckily she is rescued by a smirking mechanic, who knows exactly what she needs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiranui Genma/Shizune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Occupational Porn Plots: A Study [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GenmaWeekend2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need a Ride?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My contribution to the Tumblr event GenmaWeekend 2020, prompt Free day<br/>Special thanks to Moonlady 9 and Waytoo for all your help</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shizune steered the smoking machine to the edge of the road as it rolled to a stop. This couldn’t be happening. Sure the “check engine” light had been on for the last three weeks, but that was no reason for it to just die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and patted the steering wheel affectionately. “We’re almost there girl. Just a little farther.” That was, in fact, a total lie. Shizune had no idea where she was, or how far she was from anything. Her GPS had lost signal an hour ago, and before her was an endless stretch of highway and desert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone was  flashing, No Signal, and her bottle of water was mostly empty. It had been a very long time since she had seen any signs of civilization. Why? Why had she accepted the internship in Suna?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep steadying breath of the hot desert air, said a small prayer, and turned the key. Nothing, the poor defeated chunk of metal didn’t even try to whine back into existence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune’s head fell forward hitting the steering wheel in defeat causing the horn to blare. Well at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> was working, even if it was a pointless something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Concluding that sitting here was getting her nowhere, and she was already starting to stick to the faux leather seats. She opened the door and stepped out into the unforgiving sun then popped the trunk to swap her flip-flops for socks and good walking shoes, and grab a few essentials to shove into her purse. She looked up and down the highway unsure which was the best way to go. Knowing there was nothing the way she came, she took off in the other direction hoping to find someone who could help her along the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She'd lost track of how long she'd been walking when she heard the sounds of a vehicle approaching her from behind. On instinct she held her thumb out hoping like hell it wasn't a serial killer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A very used, very dented tow truck slowed to a stop beside her. The windows were lowered to let air blow through the cab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The driver smiled and pointed behind him. "I'm guessing this belongs to you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune looked back to see her own dead car being pulled along. "Yup." She could feel herself smiling, though for the life of her she didn't know why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Figured the owner wouldn't be far. Hop in. I can take a look at it when we get back to my shop."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune didn't think twice before opening the door and climbing onto the cloth bench seat. "Thanks," she muttered, pulling the door closed beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they were moving. Despite her fear, the exhaustion washed over her and Shizune's eyes fluttered closed. She drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We’re here," she heard a very male voice say softly as he shook her shoulders lightly.  Why couldn't she sleep a few more minutes? But then her brain caught up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Male</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She jumped up with a start, looking around frantically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the whole awful afternoon came back to her. He car, walking for what felt like hours, the mystery man with the smile and tow truck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, smile. How was that more important than tow truck? She'd been out in the sun far too long. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she looked at her smirking savior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on," he urged. "Let's get you out of this heat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune followed him silently through a glass door into a, thankfully, air conditioned lobby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've got some cold water in the back. Have a seat. I'll be right back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She considered taking him up on the offer, but her current location was right beneath the vent and she couldn't think of anywhere she would rather be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she began to cool off her senses started to return. The lobby was dark and a bit dusty. It didn't look like it got much use. Turning, she peered out the window and looked out on what she thought would be a town. It wasn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were several buildings, and they all looked long abandoned. She swallowed hard, wondering what she had gotten herself into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doesn't look like much, does it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I've seen bigger puddles."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There it was again, that smile. Shizune couldn't seem to ignore it. She took the bottle of water he offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So where are we anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nowhere really. The town’s so small it isn't even on most maps anymore. But it's home, and I don't think Gran will leave, so here I am."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune let her guard down a bit. Crazy serial killers didn't worry about their Grans afterall, and it was hard to keep your guard up and ponder all the wonderful things that mouth could do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait? Where did that come from?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune pushed those thoughts away and decided to focus on what she really needed to know. "So how dead is my car?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go take a look."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune followed him out into the waning sunlight. Even with dusk quickly approaching it was still sweltering. What she wouldn't give for a bath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It looks like it's getting late, I don't think I am going anywhere even if you do manage to fix it. Is there maybe an inn or a motel or something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, no," he answered almost shyly as he scratched the back of his neck. Now that she was properly hydrated and could see clearly she knew he had nothing to be shy about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This morning she didn't think a man-bun could be sexy, but now… her opinion was rapidly evolving on the subject. His tank-top was rather snug across what promised to be a wash board of toned muscles that she felt an itch just to touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where did </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> come from? She really needed to get her thoughts under control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've got an apartment in the back. You're welcome to shower and rest in the AC back there while I take a look."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The offer was tempting, but it felt like too much. "I couldn't, you've already done too much. I don't even know your name."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her bag from the backseat of her car and pushed it into her arms. "Go on. It's fine, and I'm Genma."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shizune," she almost stammered. Somehow his proximity made it hard to think. "And thank you." Her fingers brushed his as she took the bag and felt a heat rise over her that had nothing to do with the dessert air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apartment might have been a bit generous for the space she entered, but it was clean and cool. That was more than enough. With only two doors off the main living space it didn't talk long to find exactly what she was looking for. A shower. A thankfully clean shower. Within minutes she was standing under the cool spray, and she was quite sure she had never been more content.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She emerged from the steamy room back into the main living area just as Genma was coming through the door looking at a broken rubber belt in his hands thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm guessing that isn't supposed to be broken?" Shizune asked, still toweling her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope, but it's an easy fix. I won't be able to get a new one until tomorrow morning though. Parts store will be closed by the time we get there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune slumped where she stood. What was she going to do until morning?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if he could see her inner most thoughts Genma said, "You are welcome to stay here tonight. I can take the couch in my office."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting her lip, Shizune considered his offer. There really wasn't much choice, and after a moment she nodded. "Thank you, but I’ll take the couch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll worry about that later. I'm gonna clean up. Make yourself comfortable,” he said, disappearing into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment she just stood where she was. He seemed to have this ability to pull all rational thought from her just by standing close. She needed to get her head together and figure out a few things, like where she was, or how long she was going to be stuck here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing she did know was she needed to eat something, or maybe, she just needed a drink. He'd said to make herself comfortable right? Hopeful that would include raiding the refrigerator? Maybe she could make dinner? All things considered, it was the least she could do to say thanks. Just as her fingers wrapped around the handle, she heard the chime of a doorbell. The water was still running in the shower, she swallowed hard, wondering if it was her place to answer his door. She was in nothing more than sleep shorts and a tank top, someone might get the wrong idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The buzz of the bell repeated, clearly whoever was there wasn't going to leave. Pushing her worries of impropriety aside she slowly made her way from the apartment to the lobby and pushed the heavy glass door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not Genma," the teen smiled up at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, sorry. He was in the other room."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh hi, I'm Choji, I have a delivery from Akimichi Pizza."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune was a bit overwhelmed by his more than friendly demeanor. The young man held out the pizza box to her. "Oh, how much was it? I need to grab some cash from my bag."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it, I put it on his tab." Shizune smiled in thanks as she took the flat box. "This is yours too," he said handing her a bag that had the unmistakable sound of clinking bottles from within.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You deliver wine?" she asked, her surprise evident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just for Genma. He helped me build my car, and he helps my pops with our food truck."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a wave and a smile Choji walked away leaving Shizune standing in the doorway, yet again at a loss for words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was the deal with this guy anyway? Did he just run around rescuing people? Shizune stepped back into the lobby, letting the glass door close behind her, before turning the lock to keep them safely inside. She made her way back into the apartment just as the bathroom door opened and Genma walked out in a cloud of steam with a towel wrapped around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune tried to swallow, but her mouth was suddenly very dry, she knew she had to be staring, but she couldn't seem to pull her eyes away. Even covered in dirt and sweat he had been more than attractive, but now... He was perfect, if that was even possible, with his tanned skin stretched tightly over defined muscles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing the back of his neck he broke the silence. "Sorry, not used to other people being here. I'll be right back." Then he disappeared behind the second door. Shizune hadn't really heard what he said. She was far too busy watching water drip from his hair and roll across his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head to try and push away the urge to march in and rip the towel off, she set the pizza and wine down on the small kitchen table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was just starting to wonder if she should rummage through the drawers for a corkscrew when she heard the door open again. Everything in her told her not to turn around, to wait until he came to her. There was no reason for her to seem desperate. When has she gotten desperate?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax, Shizune." He was much closer than she had anticipated, causing her to jump slightly. She hoped to the gods he didn't see that. "Have a seat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was already pulling wine glasses from the cabinet when she pulled the chair back and winced at the sound of it scraping along the kitchen floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wine glasses clinked onto the table in front of her bringing her attention back to the man standing above her. Pulling both bottles from the bag, he asked, "Red or white?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Red, please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding he sat the bottle of red on the table, then turned to put the white in the refrigerator. When he finally sat on the chair across from her, he had a corkscrew in hand. "You should eat that while it's still hot. Akimichi's is the best kept secret in the Five Nations."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't help but smile as she watched the muscles of his arms flex as he pulled the cork free and poured the glasses. Taking hers from him she asked, "Is this how you get all your dates?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this a date?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune was sure his tone had dropped just a bit and it sent a bolt of electricity right to her belly. She took a slow sip of her wine, watching him from above the rim of her glass. His eyes seemed even darker as they flickered down to her lips. Knowing he was watching, she licked them as she sat her glass back on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So best pizza in the Five Nations, that is a bold claim. Let's see what No Where has to offer," she said, actively not answering his question as she pushed the lid open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune had to admit it was possibly one of the tastiest things she had ever tried. After getting some food, not to mention some wine, into her she was starting to relax a bit. The conversation was comfortable and before long the bottle was empty and the box only contained bits of discarded crust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Genma gathered up the empty box and bottle, and let her know he would be back after taking the trash out and making sure the shop was locked up for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune sat at the table for a few minutes just staring at the door before she pulled herself back to the present. She considered taking the time to read over her notes for her internship, but decided against it. If her phone didn't work, chances were good her tablet wasn't working either. Instead she puttered around the apartment. Looking at pictures and art, skimming over the books on the shelf. She was absolutely not looking for any signs of a girlfriend, but she couldn't help but be pleased she didn't find any either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was returning a book to its place as the door opened again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time she didn't fight the urge, and turned back so she could see him. His smile lit up the room, and the hint of smugness said he'd known everything she had been thinking since he'd picked her up. It left her tingling and needy. She had been fighting that damn smirk all afternoon and she didn't want to fight anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genma seemed to know that, too. Shizune didn't even see him cross the room. It was as if she blinked and he was just inches away. So close and somehow still too far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nibbling her bottom lip she just shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you rather just go to sleep?" His voice was a bit deeper and as smoothe as velvet. It seemed to wash over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head again. "No, but you're getting warmer?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward placing an arm on the bookcase behind her. "Am I now? Interesting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. He was too close to form rational thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you like for me to kiss you now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's just the start of what I want." She couldn't believe she had been able to say it. She had never been very forward before. There was something about this man that brought out a new side of her. And she liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in impossibly close, but still didn't kiss her. Shizune waited only a heartbeat before closing the distance and pressing her lips to his. It was unlike anything she expected and exactly what she needed. Slow and soft, but not too soft. Just enough pressure to let her lose herself in his touch. Without even thinking her eyes drifted closed as her fingers laced into the still damp hairs at the back of his neck pulling him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strong hands came to rest on her hips, his thumbs stroking the exposed skin just below the hem of her tank top. His lightest touch left her skin burning in its wake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he broke the kiss a disappointed whine escaped her lips. Shizune wasn't sure exactly what was coming over her, but at that moment she decided to just do what felt right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a blink her hands were pushing the fabric of his shirt up over his head and letting it fall to the floor. She let her gaze take in the sight. Her palms grazing along the firm muscles of his torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Shizune, I need to touch you now. Is that okay?" He asked, his fingers trailing lightly along her waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled up at him. "Please," she pled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't need any further encouragement before crashing his mouth to hers. Without prompting she opened her mouth granting him access, relishing in the way his tongue swept over hers, drawing at gasps and moans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune wasn't sure when his hands traveled down to her ass and lifted her, or when she wrapped her legs around him as he walked them towards the bedroom. She just felt her back hit the door and they were both panting heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached to turn the knob, but hesitated. His lust filled gaze locked onto her when he asked, "Is this okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His question only fueled her need. "Yes! Please, Genma!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door pushed open behind her as she kissed along his jaw and neck only stopping when he lowered her to the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He positioned himself on his knees above her, her legs eagerly parting to accommodate him. She could feel his need as he took in the sight of her. Her skin practically tingled from his gaze. She wanted more of him. All of him. She reached out to pull him closer but in one swift movement he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pinned her hands over her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so beautiful, Shizune," he murmured. "I want to take in every inch of you, to touch every bit of you. Would that be okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with her arms pinned Shizune felt completely relaxed. If she said stop, he would. But the idea of giving up control, of letting someone take care of her for once. Sinking back onto the soft bedding she let out an eager sigh. "Please touch me. Make me feel good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just lay back," he said, releasing her hands. "I'll take good care of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning forward he hooked his thumbs under her top, guiding it up and over her head, his fingers skating across her soft skin in its wake. He pulled it along her arms and once they were free she returned them to the spot over her head without prompting, content to let him do whatever he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body ached for his touch. Her back arched trying to get closer to him, but her hands stayed exactly where they were. He sat back looking down on her with that smirk again. It set her on fire and she longed to rub her thighs together. She needed something, anything to relieve the tension coiling hot inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if he could read her mind, his hands trailed lightly along her waist, over her ribs, before finally cupping her breast over her bra. Leaning forward he kissed her again. There was no gentle teasing this time. His mouth slanted over hers, and he parted her lips. Shizune lost herself in his kiss. With each stroke of his tongue her mind fell further away into a state of bliss. She hadn't registered him removing her bra. The feeling of his warm hands teasing her already hard nipple came without warning and she gasped into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genma smiled down at her before he started to crawl down her body leaving wet warm kisses in his wake. Shizune was already panting and aching with anticipation when his warm mouth closed around her nipple sucking with just enough pressure to make her want to beg for more. It was like he was dancing the line between desperation and pleasure with his every touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally began to pull her shorts and panties down her legs it was all she could do not to cry out, hoping to finally get some relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes drifted closed as she waited for him to settle himself between her legs. The unexpected sensation of his hand wrapping around her ankle and pulling her to the edge of the mattress pulled a shriek from her before she devolved into a fit of giggles. Without another word he sank to his knees on the floor with her legs over his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than a few seconds before she felt his warm breath on her center. His tongue grazed over her folds gently, not parting them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune couldn't stop the disappointed huff that escaped her lips. The disappointment didn't last long. A heartbeat later he pushed past the folds letting his tongue sink into her warmth. She arched off the bed, the sensation overwhelming as Genma began to explore her almost reverently. With each stroke of her, but never reaching where she needed him. Her moans became more desperate as pleas fell from her lips with every breath. When she didn't think she could climb any higher he slid two fingers deep into her core as his lips wrapped around her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, Shizune fell over the edge as the pleasure overtook her body and mind. Her broken cries echoed in her ears, sounding foreign to her. It was as if she was suddenly struck blind and all her other sense heightened. His every touch set her on fire. The lewd sounds of his fingers gliding in and out of her filled the air around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she finally came down, her eyes fluttered open. She found herself resting against the headboard, still gasping to catch her breath. Genma lay beside her watching her with a look that could only be called smug as his fingers traced lazy patterns over her hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome back," he greeted, his voice just as knowing as his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune took a moment to marvel at how she could be so sated and still so needy as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before laughing, "I'm not done with you yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all it took. One sentence and she was dripping with need and ready to beg. She tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away to reach over her and open the drawer of the nightstand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the familiar crinkle of the cellophane ripping open, she rolled onto her back to get a better view as he rolled the condom down his length. For a moment she mourned not getting the opportunity to taste him, but the sight of his cock lit a fire she had no control over. She bit her lips and squirmed against the sheets as he slowly stroked himself while pushing his hair back and out of his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laid back down beside her. "Take me for a ride."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizune was all too happy to comply. Somewhat surprised she could move her legs, she straddled his hips. She wanted to take the opportunity to tease him, to push him as he had pushed her, but one knowing smirk from him was all it took for her to sink down, taking him all in one swift moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden fullness left her breathless. The air around her was heavy with the smell of her arousal and she could almost taste it as she gasped. She looked down at Genma leaning back into the pillows with his hands behind his head, and that same knowing upturn on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His composure was like a challenge and Shizune needed to break it. She rose up on her knees  slowly. Reveling in the feeling of his eyes locked where they were joined. Then she dropped back down. Her rhythm was erratic. She moved her hips in circles as she sought that perfect angle. But she never stopped watching him. His gaze had gone from playful to needy, and he was biting his lip, all traces of his grin lost to a face of deep concentration. He was right where she wanted him, clinging desperately onto the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just when she thought he was as close as she was, she felt this thumb pressing her clit in firm circles and she cried out in shock as the unexpected peak hit her every nerve. She cried out until she was sobbing his name with desperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she was on her back. She couldn't have said how she had gotten there, or when he perched her legs on his shoulders. Her mind was still reeling from the force of her release, and he was fucking her with pure need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could see the effort it was taking for him to hold on from the crease of his brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he was the one begging, "Please, give me one more, Shizune. Cum for me one more time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His desperation was cause by her. She had done this to him. He had taken away every bit of his restraint and turned him into this. She pawed desperately at the sheets fisting them in an attempt to ground herself as she cried out with the every stoke. "Oh. Just. Like. That." she begged, desperate for more. And then it hit her all at one. Her body went rigid as her mind was left unable to process and she cried out for a third and final time. "Fuuuuuckkk! Yes, Gen...ma!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Shizune found the strength to open her eyes again, she found Genma above her, holding his weight off of her body with one arm and breathing just as heavily. After a moment a goofy grin stretched over his face and he collapsed beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment to find the energy to roll her boneless body to her side. The sight of Genma's sated limp body was everything she had imagined and more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips curled into a smile as she said, "We never did decide who was sleeping on the couch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genma leaned forward and placed a lazy kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I told you, I'm not done with you, yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one got away from just being porn and has a bit more build up than I had anticipated. With Shizune stranded, and not having a place to escape to, I wanted it to be clear that Shizune was comfortable with the situation.</p>
<p>Consent is sexy! </p>
<p>Hope you liked it. </p>
<p>Find me on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mrssakurahatake</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>